Your Ending
by EvilDunkin-Sama
Summary: What happened after Sakura and Syaoran captured the Void Card? My way of writing, they all start out the same, but the ending depends on you..FYI! I DO NOT OWN CCS! JUST DOING A FANFICTION ON THEIR CHARACTERS AND STUFF
1. CHAPTER 1: The beginning

An emerald eyed girl was lying on her bed restless. Yes, this was Sakura Kinomoto. She had been trying to sleep for hours now. She looked at the clock on her right, reading it was 4:00 am. She still couldn't sleep. She had been thinking about her life. 

After her cardcaptoring days, she had a wonderful life with her second crush Syaoran Li. They had been dating for eight years since he came back from Hong Kong to catch the Void card. They had gone through the long distant relationship, only visiting during christmas break, Spring Break, and summer break. Today was the day that she would be seeing Syaoran again. It was summer break, the day that they had officially became a couple after the Void card.

Sakura had been thinking what was going to happen. She looked down at her stomach and saw that it had gotten huge. Yes, she was pregnant for three months now. She really didn't know what to do. She was going to tell Syaoran about it today when they met at 11 at Penguin Park. But there was an uneasy feeling to her currently.

At around six, she finally caught some sleep. Only to wake up at 10:30. She woke up the whole neighborhood with her infamous "Hoooooeeeee" upon waking up and looking at the clock. She went and took a shower, got dressed, and prepared herself to go out and see Syaoran. She ran downstairs to grab something to eat. Her father was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning daddy," Sakura said.

"Good Morning my cherry blossom," her father said.

Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's older brother was off in college with Yukito. They have been dating for nine years now. They were both engaged to one another, Touya being the one to propose to Yukito on Valentine's Day. They had decided to get married once they graduated and found jobs and a home to live in together. They were also planning to have a child by either adopting or asking a close friend to help. (Not sure if this is allowed in Japan, but yeah...i like them together for some reason).

Sakura ate her blueberry pancakes and looked at the clock in the kitchen. It had read 10:50. She let out another "Hoooeeee" scream before stuffing her mouth with the pancakes, and then quickly running out to penguin park (I believe when you are three months, you are still able to run and stuff still, just you need to be cautious or something).

When she got to Penguin Park, Syaoran was already there waiting for her.

--------------------------------

Author help::

Okay, so I felt that this thing was slightly confusing, so I deciding to do some editing here right on the page, and well, this is going to direct YOU to where you want to go next, since this is how YOU want the story to go...

now, decide what you want, and click on it instead of using fanfiction navigation.

Please copy and edit this link if you want them to break up and read a long and confusing story:: http:// www. fanfiction . net / s / 3603799 / 2 / YourEnding

------------------

please copy and edit this link if you want Syaoran to propose to her and get married, read a 3-5 chapter story and be done and over with it:: http// www . fanfiction . net / s / 3603799 / 3 / YourEnding


	2. 2A1: The Break up

Author's Note ---This is how I want my story to go...the first chapter was my introduction I suppose you can call it. This is like a mystery book I used to read when I was little. Now, if you want Sakura to tell Syaoran that she's pregnant with no drama at all, please read the next chapter. DO NOT BOTHER TO READ THIS CHAPTER PLEASE! For those of you who wish for some drama in the middle, please continue reading.------- 

She went up to hug him and then kiss him. But Syaoran didn't respond. Sakura noticed that something was up. She tried to speak.

"Syao..." Sakura started but was cut off by Syaoran.

"Sakura. I'm sorry. But our relationship has to end. I'm sorry I'm doing this on our anniversary. But I don't really love you anymore. I found someone I love in China. It's not you, it's me. Really."

Sakura was trying to hold back tears to cry. She couldn't tell Syaoran that she had his child anymore. Or he would be taking it away from her or coming back to her because he felt sorry for the baby. Sakura finally got out of her trance and said, "Okay. I just want you to be happy."

Syaoran was shocked by her response. But he couldn't figure out anything wrong with it. It was like her cherry self, trying to look out for others like usual. He felt a presence nearby but couldn't put his hand on it. He just ignored it.

"Then I guess this is bye now Sakura. I hope you find someone special too."

"Yes Syaoran. I guess this is Good bye."

---I am soooo sorry this is short...but it's the only way to do this for the time being so you guys can read certain things at certain times and what not -----

----------------------

Author Help:

Okay for this chapter, there are tons of different segments to it, not even done yet...soooo please wait patiently...but at this moment, you have a few choices to choose from...

If you want to be mean and let the baby die, please copy and edit this link:: http// www . fanfiction .net / s / 3603799 / 5 / YourEnding

if you want her to have the child and live, then please copy and edit this link:: http// www . fanfiction . net / s / 3603799 / 6 / YourEnding

there other two are in progress, but I will be working on them on my flight ...so for the time being, I'll just leave a small description and add the links later...if they are filled in, that means I worked on it:::

If you want Sakura to give birth to the child and raise the child please click here::

If you want Sakura to have an abortion, meaning kill the baby, get married to some guy as if Syaoran wasn't her destiny click here::


	3. 2AX1: The proposal

If you had read Chapter 2, because you wanted the whole drama...please skip this chapter...this chapter is ONLY FOR THOSE WHO SKIPPED CHAPTER 2: tHE BREAK UP!!!! Please also SKIP the NEXT CHAPTER. THAT IS FOR THEM ALSO. I AM TRULEY SORRY FOR DOING THIS FOR THOSE WHO READ THE 2ND CHAPTER. BUT THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN DO IT. IF YOU WISH. YOU CAN START FROM CHAPTER 1 AGAIN AND THEN COME HERE AND THEN READ THE NEXT TO FIND OUT WHAT THE OTHER ENDING IS------- 

Sakura went up to Syaoran to hug him and Syaoran responded. Hugging her tightly. Syaoran began to speak, "Hi love, how are you doing today?" He said with a happy expression on his face.

"I'm doing fine Hun. How was your trip back? How was the flight? When did you come back? Did Wei come with you? How about Meilin? Does your family know you're here this time?" She stopped when she heard Syaoran chuckling and started to say something, "Hun, why are you laughing?"

"You're just so cute every time I come back. But my trip was wonderful. The flight was long and exhausting but it was worth it just to see you. I just got off the plane today at 4 am. Wei didn't come with me, nor did Meilin. And yes my family knows I'm here and expecting me to do something for them."

"What are they expecting you to do sweety?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded.

Syaoran got down on his knees and started, "Sakura, ever since I came to Japan. You have been nice to me. Even when I was cruel to you and tried to take your cards. But I had grown to love you. When I left to go back to Hong Kong and then came back thanks to Tomoyo and Meilin, I was excited to see you and at the same time nervous of what you may think of me after I told you. I was not sure of your response. But when we captured the Void card. And you were sad that they were going to take away your Love for me. I knew then, that I wanted to spend my every waking moment with you. I remember when I gave you your first kiss after the Void card. And when we made love during Spring break when you and I finally had enough courage to try it after our 7 year relationship. But all I want to ask you is if you would make me the happiest man on the Earth. Will you marry me?"

Sakura was stunned. She started to cry. But only nodded in response.

Syaoran got up and took the ring out of the velvet box. The ring was a white-ish pink diamond (very big) with a pink-purle ring. On the inside was engraved, "Sakura Kinomoto, I love you." Syaoran placed it on her finger and hugged her and kissed her for many minutes before they pulled away for air.

Sakura stopped. She felt like throwing up and ran to the bushes nearby. Syaoran being the worried fiance came running after her.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran asked.

"Do I look okay?! This is all your fault you know?" Sakura screamed, leaving a stunned Syaoran wondering what was going on.

"You probably don't know what I mean when I said it's all your fault huh?" Syaoran nodded and Sakura continued, "What I was trying to tell you after you answered all my questions was that you're going to be a dad Syaoran. I'm pregant with your child."

Syaoran was looking stunned. He had no idea what to say. What to do. He only asked, "Are you sure?" Sakura nodded. "Is it mine?" Sakura nodded once more. "Was it from when we did it (add Syaoran blushing here) during spring break?" Sakura nodded once more.

Syaoran was now speechless. He had a child. He couldn't believe it. He was wondering how far along was she. Was the baby okay? Was she okay? Did she know if it was a male or female? Did she have a name for the baby yet. Should they get married earlier now that she was pregnant? Did anyone know about the baby? He kept asking questions upon questions until suddenly Sakura broke the silence.

"Syao-kun. You're the first and only person I've told so far. Tomoyo was constantly asking me questions about things, but I haven't told her yet. Eriol may have sensed another presence in me. But didn't say anything. But we, meaning the baby and I, are fine. I went to the doctor recently for a full body check up and discovered it. The doctor told me I was three months in, and she could've told me what sex it was, but I wanted to be surprised when we give birth to it. I want to name it something to reflect the cards, you and me, and our friends and family. But I haven't quite figured it out yet. I don't know what this will do with our plans to get married but I hope you don't leave me because of it." tears started to dwell up into her eyes. She laid there crying in her arms. She had no idea what Syaoran was going to do. She got the courage and started, "Y-you p-ro-bab-ly don't want us an-ymo-re Syao-ran. I'll give you the ring back." Sakura started to take off the ring but was stopped by Syaoran.

"What gave you the idea that I didn't want you anymore, my cherry blossom?" He put his fingers under Sakura's chin and lifted it up. "I was just stunned as to what to do now. I love you. And I'm partially responsible for that baby inside of you right now" He placed his other hand on her stomach. "You've answered most of my questions except one darling." Sakura looked into his amber eyes. "Do you want to get married before or after we have our baby?"

Sakura was speechless. She didn't know that that was what Syaoran was thinking all this time. "Before." She responded slowly and then started again, "I don't want anyone to know about the baby until after our honeymoon Syaoran. I promise I will try to hide it with my magic so no one could see it or feel it's strong presence." She took out her Illusion and Erase cards and used Illusion to disguise her slowly growing tummy and erase to erase any presence of the baby so no one could sense it but her.

"Well, I guess that settles everything. Now do you want to tell Tomoyo about our engagement or shall I? You know that Tomoyo has been wanting to plan your wedding since you were kids now." Syaoran stated.

"I want to tell her, but I don't want her to go through the hassle of planning the wedding for me. I don't want anything big. Just you, me, and our friends and familiy. If Tomoyo-chan pouts, then I guess the wedding will be hers to plan."

Syaoran chuckled and embraced her, "Yes my cherry blossom. Anything you want."

'I'll make sure you're the happiest person alive on our wedding, and forever.' syaoran thought to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay after this chapter please go here:: http// www . fanfiction . net / s / 3603799 / 4 / YourEnding


	4. 2AX2 endin: THE WEDDING LEMON ALERT

--This is for readers who followed the B section of the story! if you followed A, please go to the next chapter! this chapter will not make sense unless you read chapter 2---

After a long argument with Tomoyo and the plans for the wedding, Sakura and Syaoran finally managed to get Tomoyo to plan a small wedding for them at the church Sakura's mother, Nadeschiko, had her wedding with her father.

Tomoyo had urged the two to get married in a foreign country, at a park, on a skyscraper, etc with over 1 million guests. Though Sakura and Syaoran only managed to get friends and family, Tomoyo had gotten them in a deal - inviting all of Syaoran's butlers and maid along with all of Tomeda to make up for the 1 million guests she wanted to invite.

Tomoyo had only wanted to get that many guests so that EVERYONE could know that her Sakura was getting married. Yes! Her Sakura. Her beloved cousin. Though they couldn't get the small small wedding they had expected. Sakura and Syaoran were also happy that they got Tomeda and Syaoran's butlers and maids along. They had forgotten what they had done for them in the past. They were also people they had tried to protect while gathering the cards so they had agreed to it. But the head count was at 5000 people when all they were expecting were 500.

They had planned to get married when Sakura was in her fourth month of pregnancy. They had then decided that they would honeymoon until Sakura was on her fifth month of pregnancy and then come back releasing the magic on her baby so they could tell everyone.

Already into three and a half months of her pregnancy, Sakura could tell that the baby had strong magical powers, almost as strong as hers now.

After all the planning, Sakura's fourth month of pregnancy arrived. (I'm sorry for skipping things and maybe not making this whole story make sense...but I wanted the easy ending to be out of the way first)

Sakura and Syaoran got married. They ran out to their limo and headed towards the airport going off to Hawaii then the Carribeans soon after for their honey moon. When they were there, they made love to each other nearly everyday, Syaoran being careful not to hurt the baby. While they were there though, Sakura released the Illusion but kept erase on her so no one could sense the magical powers but allowed Syaoran to see her growing tummy.

But upon seeing her stomach, for some odd reason, Syaoran got even hornier, remembering their first time making love with each other and getting this result - the baby.

Upon her fifth month of her pregnancy, Syaoran and Sakura went back to Japan to greet her parents and tell them about the child. Getting a shocked father, an excited Tomoyo and an angry Touya. After Touya found out that they had done it before they got married wanted and nearly pulverized Syaoran, but Sakura stepped in avoiding the fight any longer.

They soon left to China, where they would now live in Syaoran's mansion. Yelan and Syaoran's four sisters were happy that Sakura had become their daughter in law and sister in law and vice versa (mother in law, sister in law). When they told them about the baby, Yelan was surprised that Sakura hid it so well from her after experiencing the immense energy from the baby just as powerful as Sakura, her new daughter in law. Syaoran's four sisters were just excited that they were going to have a niece just as cute as their new sister in law and beloved (pinched) brother.

Sakura didn't have much of a hard time adapting to her new surroundings. She loved Syaoran helping her out once she was in her six month pregnancy with a watermelon sized belly. Yelan had also forbid Sakura from coming downstairs to make sure she was safe. She was even forbidden to use magic. Yelan wanted to keep her grandchild alive and safe. Sakura had her meals brought up to her, and never allowed to leave the house unless accompanied. She did however had a personal maid with her so she could go outside to get fresh air (it's good for the baby). For dinners, when Syaoran arrived home from work, no matter how tired he was, he would accompany Sakura downstairs to eat dinner and back up again. At night, he would read the baby stories, sing songs and even massage Sakura's aching body. Sakura was happy at this, and in return gave Syaoran massages too. Sakura always giggled seeing a tent form in his pants every night she massaged him or vice versa.

By this time, Syaoran was forbidden to make love to Sakura, making sure that the baby wouldn't get hurt. The doctors had also said that he should only do it if the baby was past due to help it come out faster. It drove Syaoran insane. But still, it was worth it, seeing that he would drain Sakura from all her energy once they had the baby and she was in tip top shape.

By the ninth month, their baby still hadn't come out yet. Syaoran was all but happy by this news. After a long four months of stress. He needed to make love to his wife. Though Sakura had been giving him other forms of pleasure, it was not as good as making love with her.

LEMON LEMON BEWARE?!

When Syaoran came home that night after talking on the phone with Sakura about it being nine months and the idea of making love to help the baby come out. Syaoran went about his normals evening home, bringing Sakura down to eat dinner, then back up again to prepare to sleep after reading to the baby, singing songs for the baby. When it was time for massaging, Sakura decided to go to the bathroom and slip into something more revealing. She came out in a silk dress that emphasized her curves, even though she was pregnant. Syaoran was surprised at his wife's behavior.

"Honey. Are you sure you want to do this? During the past four months, you barely let me touch you since you were scared it would hurt the baby." Syaoran asked.

"I'm sure. It's been nine months, and the baby still isn't out yet. I've hungered to make love with you but got scared since it would endanger the baby. But now it's safe. And well I don't want to be a watermelon anymore" Sakura started to cry because of her mood swings.

"You're not a watermelon honey. I find you very attractive with that little watermelon of ours. You haven't even gained weight anywhere else. You look beautiful my cherry blossom."

"Really?"

"Yes dear."

"Then how about that massage first? I've been very tired carrying our child around today."

"Okay dear."

Syaoran started rubbing her shoulders while kissing her earlobe and down her neck, licking it whenever he got the chance. Sakura moaned at this action, causing his member to rub against her back making Sakura moan again.

He slowly went down her back massaging her spinal cord and back, this time kissing and licking down her shoulders and down her arm. Sakura moaned once again and again at his actions.

Syaoran then went to her feet and legs. He first massaged her feet. then he massaged her legs, slowly licking and kissing up her legs until he reached his destination. He slowly kissed the outside causing Sakura to moan and arch her back. He pulled away her bikini underwear and started to lick and insert his tongue. Sakura moaned even louder, making nearly everyone in the mansion hear her.

After she came into his mouth, Sakura said, "My turn now. Turn around dear."

Sakura first started the massage normally by massaging his neck and shoulders. But when it came to his back, she said, "Honey, can you please take off your shirt? I'm having a problem rubbing your back."

Syaoran replied and took off his shirt, showing Sakura his 8 pack that she loved to touch before turning over again. Sakura was still wet and decided to move up a little bit, letting Syaoran know she was wet when it made contact with his back. She continued with her massage. She was now starting on his feet. Sakura gave out a few moans, seeing her foot massages were always the best. Sakura was about to start on his legs but said, "Honey, take off your pajama pants so I can get a better touch."

Syaoran took off his pants, leaving himself in his green silk boxers. Sakura massaged each leg. Syaoran was slowly going into sleep due to the relaxing massage but woke up with he felt something touch his crouch.

He looked down to see Sakura touching the outside of his boxers, making his 8 inch member float up to it's maximum. Seeing that Syaoran was awake, Sakura innocently asked, "Is something the matter dear? I thought you were sleeping."

"I was until you were being naughty." Syaoran replied with a smirk on his face.

"I'm just being a good wife and helping you feel pleasured. Isn't that what a wife suppose to do aside from house chores, bear children, work, and so forth?"

"of course it is. But being my wife, all I'm allowing you to do is bear children and help me. Now what were you planning to do with me sleeping? Care to show me?" Syaoran asked curiously before Sakura nodded.

Sakura slowly took out his huge member from his boxers (without taking it off...they have this hole there) and slowly thrust a few times before she slowly licked the tip. Making Syaoran moan in pleasure. Syaoran looked down to see his wife engulfing his member into her mouth. (They had never really done this before ... engulfing thing that is...their first time, Sakura got all the pleasure before Syaoran came inside her twice). Syaoran was surprised to see this. Sakura slowly bobbed her head back and forth giving Syaoran even more pleasure. As Syaoran was about to come, he thrust in and out of her before releasing his cum into her mouth. Sakura gulfed it all down before lying down next to Syaoran.

"Honey, can I help you out of your boxers?" Sakura said seductively whispering into Syaoran's ear, getting a nod in response. Sakura slowly went down and took off his boxers and then took off her night gown in the process.

Syaoran looked up to see his beautiful wife naked with a watermelon in her stomach and got aroused by her beauty. He slowly got up and kissed his wife repeatedly over and over again. He slowly inserted his tongue into her mouth and kissed her before carefully placing her down on the bed. Still kissing her, he positioned himself in front of her hole and slowly thrust the tip of his member there.

'Oh My God! This feels so good. It's been too long since I've felt her hot pussy' Syaoran thought to himself.

Syaoran then thrust his entire member into Sakura before getting a big scream and moan from Sakura. Syaoran stopped as his entire member went into her pussy.

'Her pussy is so hot. My wife is so hot. Her pregnant is so hot. Ah I can't take it anymore' Syaoran thought before he slowly then quickly thrust in and out of her.

Sakura was calling out his name while Syaoran was calling out hers. They were at it for an hour now. The whole house nearly up before they climaxed screaming each others name.

Lemon no more...but they are still undressed!!!!

"I Love You Syaoran" Sakura said panting after the wonderful sex she hadn't had in ages.

"I love you too my Cherry Blossom" Syaoran replied, also panting.

Suddenly, Sakura's stomach began to hurt and water was leaking everywhere. "Xiao Lang, I think my water broke." Sakura said. Syaoran was amazed that Sakura called him Xiao Lang. She only called him that when she was feeling hurt or sad.

"Don't worry, we have your bag packed with essential items (they don't need to go to the hospital because they have a private doctor but they packed it so they could have their baby anytime anywhere and know where everything is). I'll call the doctor right now to tell him to come over. I'll also wake mother and sisters up so they can help you okay dear?" Syaoran said. Sakura only nodded. He quickly left the room to tell Wei to call the doctor while he went off to grab his mother and then his sisters.

"Syaoran!!!!!" Sakura screamed, and everyone heard, while Syaoran was getting his sister, Fuutie. Syaoran quickly ran back, telling Fuutie to get the last sisters to Sakura's room. As he entered the room, Yelan was already there, Touya, his father-in-law, Wei and the doctor was there was well. He ran up to Sakura's side and held her hand.

After three long hours, the baby finally came out (I'm pretty sure it takes from 3-12 hours for the baby to come out). They had a beautiful girl.

"What do you want to name her, Ying Fa?" Syaoran asked. Syaoran only called her Ying Fa when he was happy. And boy was he happy! he had a baby girl. Probably alot more to come until he finally has boys, then twins.

"I want to name her Aika" Sakura said.

"Aika? Ai as in love and ka as in card in chinese?" Sakura nodded. "I think that's a beautiful name. (I'm sorry if that name is lame but all I could think about was Love for her family/friends/Syaoran and cards so the child could be named after the cards)

Yelan asked Sakura if she could hold her grandchild and she complied. Yelan looked happy with her new grandchild. Later Yukito, Tomoyo and Eriol came, then Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, etc. They passed around the child admiring the face that looked like Sakura, the hair that looked like Syaoran. When the baby finally came back into Sakura's arm, Syaoran sat next to Sakura admiring Aika. Aika finally opened her eyes and they saw the most magnificent eyes. Aika's eyes were green, but when light entered, they were hazel/amber. Sakura and Syaoran weren't sure of her eye color at first until they caught on what the light was doing.

-Eight years later-  
Aika was now eight and had seven siblings. Mistaya was the second eldest daughter, born in the same year as Aika. Juliet was the third eldest. Tian was the oldest son. Khal was the second oldest son. Yume was the second youngest daugther. Sora was the youngest daughter.

All of them were waiting at in front of Sakura's room for their newest addition to the family. Yes Sakura was yet again having another child. Seeing that, they had a few complications, it took longer than expected. Suddenly Syaoran came out of the room exhausted and happy.

"Daddy, how's mommy doing?" Aika and Juliet asked

"Dad is it a boy or a girl?" Mistaya and Tian questioned.

"Da-da. Wat is mama doin in dere so lowng?" (daddy, what is mama doing in there so long) Khal asked.

"You're mother is fine. She just gave birth to your new siblings Khal. We thought your mother only had one child. But she had twins. The amazing thing is that it's one boy one girl."

"Can we go see mommy?" Aika asked. Syaoran nodded and all seven of his children went in.

Sakura was lying on the bed exhausted but happy holding two babies in her arms. "Hi children. You want to meet your new brother and sister?"

Sora cutely climbed up the bed along with Yume and Khal. Tian helped Sora up and stood on the other side with Syaoran whereas Mistaya, Aika and Juliet were standing on the other side.

"This is your new baby brother, Xiao Yang, and this is your baby sister, Xiao Ru." Syaoran went up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you love. Thank you so much for giving us such a wonderful family." syaoran said. Syaoran took both babies into his arms and put them into the crib after everyone got a look. "Kids, I think you should all go wash up and head to bed. Your mother is exhausted today. Aika, watch over your brothers and sisters." Aika nodded before all of them kissed Syaoran and Sakura before leaving.

"Do you still want more kids Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"I think we have more than enough to handle now. Even though they're all obidient. I think 9 children is more than enough. Though I still want to make love to you. We'll just not have any more children. You can be on the patch or pill, or i'll wear a condom when we do it." Sakura shook her head.

"I'll just take the pill or patch until you want more children or I want more children. All our children are so sweet and nice. It reminds me of our own brother and sisters. They fight with each other, but they listen when we tell them to stop. I love them just as much as I love you."

"I love you too my cherry blossom. 5201314"

"5201314 to you too Syaoran"

THE END!!!! tHIS IS THE FIRST ENDING TYPE. IT ONLY TOOK 3 CHAPTERS OMG!! I CANT BELIEVE IT!

NOW IF YOU WANT...YOU CAN READ THE OTHER ENDING...PLEASE GO TO CHAPTER 2A AND READ!!!! AND THEN FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS FROM THERE I SUPPOSE.

IF YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHAT 5201314 MEANS, IT JUST MEANS I LOVE YOU FOREVER...OR LITERALLY NUMBER TRANSLATION IS "WO AI NI YI SHUNG YI SHI" I LOVE YOU FROM BIRTH TIL DEATH. 


	5. 3A1 end Sakura

oKAY! THIS IS THE CHAPTER FOR PEOPLE WHO WANTED DRAMA!!! WELL! THERE ARE MORE DIVISIONS HERE...SINCE YOU HAVE SELECTED A WELL A, IT MEANT YOU WANTED DRAMA SO I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT I CAN GIVE 

NOW I WANT YOU TO ANSWER A FEW SIMPLE QUESTIONS 1. IN THE LAST SENTENCE, IT SAID IT WAS GOODBYE, WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WAS?

IF YOU THOUGHT DEATH, THEN PLEASE READ 3A OR 3B...BUT THAT'S NOT ALL IF YOU THOUGHT SOMETHING ELSE, PLEASE READ THE OTHER QUESTIONS

2. DO YOU WANT HER TO HAVE HER CHILD?

IF YOU ANSWERED YES! PLEASE READ 3B OR 3C

3. DO YOU WANT SYAORAN AND SAKURA TOGETHER SOMEHOW IN THE FUTURE (FYI THIS WILL BE THE LONGEST TO END PROBABLY)

IF YOU DO PLEASE READ 3C

I'M GIVING WHAT MY READERS WANT RIGHT NOW...SOOOO WELL HERE YA HAVE IT!!!

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

-  
-  
-  
-

PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT I'M GOING TO DO WITH THE BABY HERE! I'M SO SORRY! BUT IT'S FOR ANOTHER ENDING THINGY

SAKURA HAD TOLD HERSELF THAT SYAORAN LOVED SOMEONE ELSE. THAT SHE JUST LOST HIS LOVE FOR HER. THAT SHE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH. MANY THINGS WENT THORUGH HER MIND. SHE COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. SHE WAS GOING INSANE. SHE WANTED OUT. SHE WOULD DO WHAT SHE THOUGHT WAS RIGHT.

SHE TOLD HER FATHER ABOUT THE BABY. BUT GOT KICKED OUT IN THE PROCESS. SHE TRIED TO TELL TOUYA ABOUT IT, BUT HE DIDN'T LIKE SYAORAN TO START WITH AND WITH THE WHOLE ORDEAL, HE JUST TOLD HER, "I TOLD YOU THAT GAKI SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN TRUSTED." HE TRIED TO GET YUKITO TO HELP BUT HE COULDN'T BECAUSE TOUYA DIDN'T LET HIM SPEAK. HE TRIED TO SPEAK TO TOMOYO ABOUT IT, BUT SHE WAS HAPPY ABOUT THE BABY YET ASHAMED SHE LOST HER VIRGINITY BEFORE SHE GOT MARRIED.

FINALLY IT HIT HER NERVE. THE BABY ONLY BROUGHT TROUBLE FOR HER. SHE HAD NO ONE LEFT FOR HER. NO ONE WANTED HER. NO ONE NEEDED HER. SHE DECIDED TO WRITE A LETTER TO EVERYONE before she thought to do the unexpected.

1. TO HER FATHER

Dear father,

I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for being a bad daughter and losing your respect. I wish you could forgive me for what I've done. I'm sorry for killing the baby. But it seemed that no one wanted me or it. So why bother keeping something that you don't want anymore. We have to throw things away right? I guess all I'm saying is that I'm just throwing away what's not needed.

Your dead daughter,  
Sakura Kinomoto

With that she folded up the letter, placed it in an envelop and wrote her father's name on it before starting another one.

2. TO HER BROTHER AND YUKITO

Dear Onii-chan and Yukito-san,

I'm sorry for not believing you when you wanted me to stay away from Syaoran but I really love him. I still do right now. It aches my heart just thinking about him. Onii-chan please take care of Yukito. And Yukito, please take care of Onii-chan. I'm sure that you both will be happy with me here or not.

Your monster sister and friend Sakura Kinomoto

Then she started to write to Tomoyo

Dear Tomoyo-chan,

You were always there for me, for that I respected you and loved you even though you always throw me into some costume or video record me. I know it was just because you loved me that you did it. I suppose after our talk with each other I just felt that everyone wanted me gone. So I'm doing everyone a favor. I have killed the baby and me. But don't worry. Everyone will have someone new, like you will have Eriol, Dad will have Onii-chan and Onii-chan will have Yukito. Syaoran will have his new girl in Hong Kong. I love you Tomoyo. Syaorana

Sakura Kinomoto

Then she finally wrote one to Syaoran

Dear Syaoran,

I love you more than life. When you left me, I forgot to tell you we had a son or daughter. But we will never know now. I am not here in this world and neither is the baby.

After you left me, dad threw me out of the house. Onii-chan and Yukito didn't want me either because they always said that I should have never been with you. Tomoyo didn't want me to be her friend anymore because she thought that I would make love to the person I love after we had gotten married. But I guess this is what happened.

I believed that no one wanted me anymore. I guess probably by now, you're not even crying and probably with your girlfriend that you left me for. You are not the only reason I have died. I have died because of everyone. Do not blame yourself entirely for my death. If you even do so.

I love you. I love you so much it hurts right now to even write to you.

I guess this is good bye for real now Syaoran.

I love you, always and forever,  
Sakura Kinomoto

With that she ended all her letters. She placed them all into envelopes and making sure that they were addressed to the right person. She added their addresses and sent them at the post office. Afterwards, she went to Tokyo tower, where everything happened. She took out her Sakura cards and told them to go to Syaoran in China (she locked Kero up and let Yue stay dormant in Yukito until the cards were needed again). With the cards going to Syaoran, he should know that she was dead. She went all the way up the tower, and then she jumped off. She landed, twisted her neck with a loud click, with blood oozing everywhere. the baby and her were dead.

Two days later, she was on the news.

"Two days ago, a young girl jumped off Tokyo Tower. Sources say, they don't know how she got up there all the way on the top but she somehow did. She jumped from the tip of the tower and landed in the spot behind me. This woman had short auburn hair and green emerald eyes. After the reports from the forensics department which tried to see if this was a homocide or suicide. They have confirmed that she was pregnant with a child. We still do not know whether this was suicide or homocide. If you have any information, please call (800) 555 - news. This is Sandra Brown reporting from Tokyo Tower, have a good day everyone"

--With Sakura's father-  
'Oh my god. My sakura is dead. How can that happen' he said after watching the news. 'Who did this? Who, honestly who did it?"

Soon after, he heard the door bell ring and the postman was there and gave him his mail. He saw one from Sakura and read it. Soon after he cried and finally understood what was going on. He immediately reported to the police station

--with Touya and Yukito-  
"My sister is dead? How can that happen? It's all that Gaki's fault." Touya yelled.

"calm down Touya. Calm down! You --" He was cut off with a ring from the mail man. Yukito went through the mail before he spotted one from Sakura.

"Touya, Sakura sent us something." They both opened the letter. reading it and finally understanding. Soon after, they left to go to the police station.

--with Eriol and Tomoyo-  
"Sakura is dead! how could this happen?"tomoyo cried.

"We couldn't have known tomoyo. We couldn't have known."

"yes we could. I shunned her Eriol. I made her do this. I made her. She came to me. She came to me and I didn't even help her or anything after her family left her. It's all my --" She was also cut off from the ring from the mailman.

"Look we have mail from Sakura-chan" They opened the mail and understood a bit of everything and ran to the police station.

--With Syaoran-  
"Sakura died? Was it my fault?" Syaoran said.

"Did you know that girl Xiao Lang?" his girlfriend exclaimed.

"She was the one I left to be with you."

"Oh"

"I can't believe it. She actually died because I broke up with her. How can that be. How? how? How?"

"Shh. It's okay. Don't worry."

The doorbell rang. "Hello is Mr. Syaoran Li here?" the postman asked.

"that's me." the postman handed him the mail before leaving.

He opened the letter. He gasped and cried. He couldn't believe he had a son or daughter. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe anything. With that he left to Japan on his private jet to the police station.

--at the police station-  
Everyone was there when Syaoran showed up. touya came up to him.

"You gaki. You killed my sister."

"No I didn't" he handed over his letter to him. Touya read it and cried.

Syaoran continued, "we all killed her. We all killed her."

The police at the station wanted to arrest them, but it was suicide, so they couldn't do anything about it. But they had figured out why the girl killed herself. With that the case ended.

Sakura was buried near Tokyo tower. Everything just went back to the way it was

The End!!!! This is the Second ending of this story...the sadder ending 


	6. 3A2 END SAKURAS DEATH, AIKA

this is for people who want the baby alive!  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

SAKURA HAD TOLD HERSELF THAT SYAORAN LOVED SOMEONE ELSE. THAT SHE JUST LOST HIS LOVE FOR HER. THAT SHE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH. MANY THINGS WENT THORUGH HER MIND. SHE COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. SHE WAS GOING INSANE. SHE WANTED OUT. SHE WOULD DO WHAT SHE THOUGHT WAS RIGHT.

SHE TOLD HER FATHER ABOUT THE BABY. BUT GOT KICKED OUT IN THE PROCESS. SHE TRIED TO TELL TOUYA ABOUT IT, BUT HE DIDN'T LIKE SYAORAN TO START WITH AND WITH THE WHOLE ORDEAL, HE JUST TOLD HER, "I TOLD YOU THAT GAKI SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN TRUSTED." HE TRIED TO GET YUKITO TO HELP BUT HE COULDN'T BECAUSE TOUYA DIDN'T LET HIM SPEAK. HE TRIED TO SPEAK TO TOMOYO ABOUT IT, BUT SHE WAS HAPPY ABOUT THE BABY YET ASHAMED SHE LOST HER VIRGINITY BEFORE SHE GOT MARRIED.

FINALLY IT HIT HER NERVE. THE BABY ONLY BROUGHT TROUBLE FOR HER. SHE HAD NO ONE LEFT FOR HER. NO ONE WANTED HER. NO ONE NEEDED HER. SHE DECIDED TO WRITE A LETTER TO EVERYONE before she thought to do the unexpected.

1. TO HER FATHER

Dear father,

I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for being a bad daughter and losing your respect. I wish you could forgive me for what I've done. I'm sorry for killing myself. But it seemed that no one wanted me. So why bother keeping something that you don't want anymore. We have to throw things away right? I guess all I'm saying is that I'm just throwing away what's not needed.

The baby has information about you, onii-chan, yukito-san, syaoran-kun and his family. But I told the foster parents to give her this information when she got older so she could find all of you. I have also written a letter to the baby. Though it's still in my stomach, I'm writing this to you when I'm eight months pregnant. I'll be leaving this world soon once the baby is here. So please forgive me for what I'm about to do.

Your dead daughter,  
Sakura Kinomoto

With that she folded up the letter, placed it in an envelop and wrote her father's name on it before starting another one.

2. TO HER BROTHER AND YUKITO

Dear Onii-chan and Yukito-san,

I'm sorry for not believing you when you wanted me to stay away from Syaoran but I really love him. I still do right now. It aches my heart just thinking about him. Onii-chan please take care of Yukito. And Yukito, please take care of Onii-chan. I'm sure that you both will be happy with me here or not.

Your monster sister and friend Sakura Kinomoto

Then she started to write to Tomoyo

Dear Tomoyo-chan,

You were always there for me, for that I respected you and loved you even though you always throw me into some costume or video record me. I know it was just because you loved me that you did it. My daughter, I'm planning on naming her Aika after Syaoran and after the cards, the two things that brought her into the world. I have given the foster parents information about you and told Aika to search for you once she comes of age. I wish you could show her the video tapes you have of me so that she will know what I was like and what a great person I am.

I suppose after our talk with each other I just felt that everyone wanted me gone. So I'm doing everyone a favor. I have killed myself. But don't worry. Everyone will have someone new, like you will have Eriol, Dad will have Onii-chan and Onii-chan will have Yukito. Syaoran will have his new girl in Hong Kong. I love you Tomoyo. Syaorana

Sakura Kinomoto

With that, she folded everyone's letters up, addressed them, stamped them and left them in an envelop to be sent out later.

When she had her baby, she decided to write to Syaoran

Dear Syaoran,

As you might know by now or you will soon. I would be dead. I have killed myself after everyone had shunned me out and left me hanging for my life. I really don't know what to do anymore. With that I decided to kill myself to make everything better for everyone.

To tell you the truth, it took me 5 months to do this, but it was only because I had your child. I just found out today that you and I had a beautiful baby girl. It didn't feel right to kill an innocent baby, so I decided to give birth to her before I do so.

I decided that I would kill myself after I had our child. Now that I have. I will end it.

If you wish to know where your daughter is, she will come find you in the future. I had asked the foster parents to tell her everything when she turned 16. They had willingly accepted her as their child. They had been married for twenty years now trying to conceive. I know them personally. So I decided that this would be good for them. I have decided to give them our baby. Her name is Aika. I named her after our love and after the cards, the two things that brought us together, and her into the living world.

You may be wondering what would be happening to the Sakura cards. I'll tell you. When I die, I will tell them to go to you. but please give them to Aika when she comes find you. She has our powers combined in her. So please give it to her when she does find you. Don't shun her away too.

Please don't blame yourself for my death if you do. I just want to tell you, I love you before I die.

Love you forever and always,  
Sakura Kinomoto.

With that she sealed it, stamped it and addressed it, leaving it inside her envelop to be sent later.Then she wrote one to her daughter Aika explaining everything

Dear Aika,

This is your biological mom. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. You have a picture of me in this envelop. it reads Your mother. I hope you don't think I look ugly or anything. But I really wish to explain to you why I'm not here in your life. I am dead. It is because your father left me to be with another woman he loves. Your grandfather threw me out. Your uncle and I'm guessing by now is your uncle in law believed I made a bad decision for having sex before marriage. Your aunt tomoyo also believed the same thing. I have pictures of them and labels on them in this envelop. Please do not blame them for anything. I'm sure they will accept you, I have also given you addresses of where they live, if they had moved, please search up the directory.

I hope your foster parents are treating you nicely. They always wanted a daughter from what they told me. I asked them to let you still be named Aika Kinomoto Li. That way you could have my last name and your father's as well. when you were born, you looked like both of us. You had his messy hair, my auburn color hair, both your father and my eyes. You had amber/hazel eyes but in light, you always had green. It took me a while to figure out how your eye color worked.

Your father still lives in this world. He is currently in Hong Kong. If you wish, I have included his address on the back of the picture labelled father.

No one but you knows about this, but I have kept everything your father and others have given to me in a safe along with some money. There is a watch Yukito, your uncle in law, gave to me when I was younger. I have also left some jewelry from my mother and from your father there. They should cost over 1 million dollars. Aside from that, I have left the remaining money I have earned from modelling for your Aunt Tomoyo in there as well. You should well have over $5 million in that savings. There is a key to that safe in this envelop and I hope you use that money well to study in college or buy something you like or buy something for your foster parents.

Love from your mother,  
Sakura Kinomoto

With that Sakura sealed up the envelop for her daughter, adding the pictures and the key. She gave it to the foster parents then went to grab the other envelop and told the post office to send them out tomorrow.

With everything done, she went to the top of Tokyo Tower. She took our Fly and flew to the top of the Tower. She then took out Illusion and Mirror. Illusion to make sure no one saw since it was day time and Mirror to take her place in case someone contacted her. She didn't want anyone to know she was dead until her anniversary with Syaoran. She told Mirror to take care and to be sure to go to Syaoran once their anniversary rolled around and left.

Two days later was their anniversary. Her death was spread all through the news.

"Two days ago, a young girl jumped off Tokyo Tower. Sources say, they don't know how she got up there all the way on the top but she somehow did. She jumped from the tip of the tower and landed in the spot behind me. This woman had short auburn hair and green emerald eyes. After the reports from the forensics department which tried to see if this was a homocide or suicide. They have confirmed that she was pregnant with a child before her death, we have no idea where that child is now. We still do not know whether this was suicide or homocide. If you have any information, please call (800) 555 - news. This is Sandra Brown reporting from Tokyo Tower, have a good day everyone"

--With Sakura's father-  
'Oh my god. My sakura is dead. How can that happen' he said after watching the news. 'Who did this? Who, honestly who did it?"

Soon after, he heard the door bell ring and the postman was there and gave him his mail. He saw one from Sakura and read it. Soon after he cried and finally understood what was going on. He immediately reported to the police station

--with Touya and Yukito-  
"My sister is dead? How can that happen? It's all that Gaki's fault." Touya yelled.

"calm down Touya. Calm down! You --" He was cut off with a ring from the mail man. Yukito went through the mail before he spotted one from Sakura.

"Touya, Sakura sent us something." They both opened the letter. reading it and finally understanding. Soon after, they left to go to the police station.

--with Eriol and Tomoyo-  
"Sakura is dead! how could this happen?"tomoyo cried.

"We couldn't have known tomoyo. We couldn't have known."

"yes we could. I shunned her Eriol. I made her do this. I made her. She came to me. She came to me and I didn't even help her or anything after her family left her. It's all my --" She was also cut off from the ring from the mailman.

"Look we have mail from Sakura-chan" They opened the mail and understood a bit of everything and ran to the police station.

--With Syaoran-  
"Sakura died? Was it my fault?" Syaoran said.

"Did you know that girl Xiao Lang?" his girlfriend exclaimed.

"She was the one I left to be with you."

"Oh"

"I can't believe it. She actually died because I broke up with her. How can that be. How? how? How?"

"Shh. It's okay. Don't worry."

The doorbell rang. "Hello is Mr. Syaoran Li here?" the postman asked.

"that's me." the postman handed him the mail before leaving.

He opened the letter. He gasped and cried. He couldn't believe he had a son or daughter. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe anything. With that he left to Japan on his private jet to the police station.

--at the police station-  
Everyone was there when Syaoran showed up. touya came up to him.

"You gaki. You killed my sister."

"No I didn't" he handed over his letter to him. Touya read it and cried.

Syaoran continued, "we all killed her. We all killed her."

The police at the station wanted to arrest them, but it was suicide, so they couldn't do anything about it. But they had figured out why the girl killed herself. With that the case ended.

Sakura was buried near Tokyo tower.

--18 years later-  
Aika went to greet her foster parents. She had known that they werent her real parents. but she still loved them the same way. She was happy and they were happy. When she turned 18, her foster parents had given them. She cried as she read through the letter and decided to find her aunt Tomoyo.

She found Tomoyo and Tomoyo showed her videos of Sakura, her mother. Tomoyo later brought her to Aika's grandfather, uncle, and uncle in law. Tomoyo even introduced her to her own mother and great grandfather. Everyone loved Aika seeing that they regretted everything that happened.

"Is my father still in HOng Kong, Aunty Tomoyo" Aika asked.

"Yes he is. But he's single now. He left his girlfriend after he found out your mother was dead." Tomoyo responded.

"Can I meet him?" Aika asked, getting shy in response.

"Yes you may, he is your father afterall" her grandfather responded.

--a week later-  
Aika, Tomoyo, Fujika (sp), Yukito, Touya, Sonomi, and Aika's grandfather left to go to Hong Kong. There they met Wei, the butler and Meilin who picked them up.

Meilin and Wei brought them to Syaoran's house. Syaoran saw a little girl. He thought it was Tomoyo's child but it didn't look like Tomoyo or Eriol. He thought it was Touya's and Yukito's child, yes that had to be it, he kept telling himself.

"Hi. You must be Syaoran Li. My name is Aika Kinomoto Li." Aika introduced herself leaving Syaoran shocked. "Uh, you must be wondering why I have the same last name as you, but you probably know since I think mother told you already. I'm your daughter. The one that mother had before she died."

Syaoran ran up to her and hugged her. But Aika shoved him aside. "I am only here so you know that I'm your daughter. That is all. You left mother to be shunned by everyone because she had me. You left her defenseless. You changed her. I won't ever recognize you."

"But how will you live, go to college? How will you do anything? You're just freshly out of high school and heading to college. What could you possibly do?" Syaoran asked.

"Mom left me money from her modelling jobs with Aunt Tomoyo, nearly $4 million. The jewelry you got her along with grandmother's should get me about $1 million as well. I think I will be fine. I have already found a few jobs. One of them modelling for Aunty Tomoyo along with getting an internship for an architecture firm while getting my masters in architecture, interior designing and landscaping. I think with that I would be able to do something in the future. Also I have a minor in teaching, mathematics, and engineering already. I guess I got some intelligence from you and mother seeing that I took most of my college courses for free in high school. I don't need you, Li-sama."

syaoran was taken back. He didn't know what to do. So he just left annoyed and pissed.

--years later-  
Aika was a famous model and an architect, teacher, interior designer, landscaper, and engineer. Some jobs were hard to find sometimes but with her majors and minors, she managed to get quite alot of money. She had fame and fortune now. She even had a fiance that loved her alot. His parents even loved her. His father walked her down the aisle.

On that day, she wore her mother's jewelry for something old. She said to herself, "Mom, look at me now. I'm married. Aren't you happy for me? And the Aika cards are here for me too. They miss you mother. But I love you, forever and always."

THE END!  
THIS IS THE 3RD ENDING FOR THIS STORY...I'M SORRY I KILLED SAKURA...BUT WELL...AT LEAST THE BABY IS ALIVE THIS TIME o.O AND WELL...THERE ARE OTHER DIFFERENT ENDINGS I SUPPOSE . 


	7. Gomen!

Dear All Readers,

I am VERY sorry, that I haven't been updating. Been around fanfiction dot net reading stories...in particular "Seven Deadly Jewels." It's like 60 something chapters, and well I'm only up to chapter 30 something...and aside from that, been reading other stories as they slowly update from the people that I have on alert, and been trying to keep up with like 50-300 stories maybe?! i lost count after i clicked alert about 50 times .

Aside from that, I've been training a little pet on my facebook account, and well, yeah, I dunno, I get addicted easily . two pets already at level 14 and 20 . been trying to get them t 23 but decided to take a break from all the clicking .

Also been playing video games such as animal crossing ds, planet puzzle league for the ds, club house games (DS), Wii sports, Mario Party 8, and Maple Story (finally level 69 -.- took me like 2 months since I got lazy)

Aside from all my procrastination to this story, I am about to go on vacation to Houston. But I will TRY to promise you one thing. you WILL get AT LEAST TWO chapters for this story. I think I will manage to write them on the plane either on my laptop or on the notebook I'm going to bring. (lol two chapters at least, one for when i'm going there, and one while i fly back). If not, you can so far get 7 chapters or so by august 3rd, seeing that 7 chapters is all i've planned so far

If you got any ideas for this story please tell me soon...I might reupload this entire story so that it would be more organized and maybe give it a new title while I'm at it...because my friends who read this said that it was VERY confusing...so I'm going to follow one of their ideas and name it #letter#letter thingy so maybe that would make it a bit more organized...but for the time being, i'm just going to upload it all here ... unless i get bored now roflmao

sincerly,  
evildunkin-sama

(for those of you wondering what my name means, it just means my personality, evil (at least that's what my friends say I am (or in other words mischievous)...dunkin is my nickname that got derived from my name to donut and dunkin seeing that I didnt want to be referred to a delicacy for police officers . and then sama is just japanese ending to a name of someone high and what not...truthfully, my friend "yume" (dream) use to call me evil-sama and well...i didnt like evil-sama so i added a dunkin .) okay...ttfn ...sorry if i got your hopes up 


	8. 3A3 The New Child

To readers who read Chapter B ending: The Wedding Lemon Alert:

5201314 came from this chinese drama I saw in the end. I thought it was cute and well, because I thought it was cute, I've been using it since I heard it with my boyfriend. It just says in chinese "wu er ling yi san yi si" those are just the numbers. And well if you translate it, it will become "wo ai ni yi seng yi si" after changing some phonetics of it.

name translations and info:: the child aika is named love-card. xiao lang is just syaoran's name. Mistaya is a name from the bible that I like and willing to name my daugther, If in the future, I become a writer, this is the pen name I will use, just in case any of you are interested. Juliet was just named Juliet. Tian means sky in chinese. Khal is just my boyfriend's favorite name to use for his stuff, and it was sort of the screenname I first talked to him before we started going out. Yume is japanese for dream. Sora is japanese for sky (if you are wondering why 2 child are named sky...well its japanese and chinese soooo yeah...). Xiao Yang is little sheep and Xiao Ru is little rabbit (I was aiming for the entire zodiac but well, i would have never reached 12 kids and I wanted cooler names for them)

-  
--------------------------------------------

Sakura cried a few days after the breakup. She tried everything to tried everything to forget about Syaoran. But she knew well that killing the baby or doing any harm to the baby would mean an abuse to an unborn child. She decided to go about life normally; she ate, she slept, she cried, and she ate tons and tons of junk food.

Eventually, she told her dad she was pregnant with Syaoran's child. Her dad didn't really have any problems with it because he liked Syaoran fairly well. Though quite disappointed that Syaoran didn't know and that his daughter had done such things.

Touya however wanted to go to China and hunt Syoran down for impregnating his sister and for running away. However, his dad and Sakura had stopped him from doing such things.

Touya and Fujika (sp) however agreed to take of the child as another member of the family. They made sure that Sakura went to all her checkups. She was able to finish college and graduate school within the nine months she was pregnant with degrees in business and architecture.

After nine months, (sorry for skipping already so quickly) the baby was due. However it was three weeks late. Everyone was worried.

Tomoyo who had gotten herself involved with Sakura's pregnancy and started designing pregnancy clothes for her and baby clothes for the unknown child.

When she was at the hospital after her water broke, everyone came quickly and Tomoyo wanted to be the child's godmother, which Sakura agreed unconditionally. Eriol had also wanted to be the godfather and had done so. When the baby was born, they found out it was a girl. Tomoyo was ecstatic to dress the baby up.

"So what will you name the child, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"I want to name it 'Aika'for my love for Syaoran and for the adventure" with the Sakura cards Sakura added. Aika had honey brown hair and emerald eyes. Aika looked exactly like Sakura, so even if Syaoran were to see Aika, he wouldn't notice that it was his child, he would only notice it was Sakura's baby.

Sakura raised the child in Japan for a three years. Aika got alot of money from her grandfather, uncle touya, aunt tomoyo and uncle eriol. Sakura had enough money to allow her to learn new things and go to good schools without working four part time jobs.

When Aika was Three and a half, Sakura decided to buy a ticket to go elsewhere and raise Aika with Tomoyo and Eriol. Today was Sakura and Syaoran's anniversary, or at least it should be if they had still been together. She jumped on the plane, and never looked back with Aika to her right, Tomoyo to her left, and Eriol right next to Aika.

As they got on the plane, they sat on the same row, Tomoyo and Eriol shared two seats and Aika and Sakura seats.

-  
Okay...now i'm going to try something CONFUSING!!! literally confusing!!!! i'm going to go break it off to different locations and try to bring it back together again into one thingy for different endings...but i'll only choose one location to bring it back to afterwards...i want to see if i can try to show where all the cool places are or what not of some areas O.o like places i want to visit and stuff...soooo yeah...bear with me please 


End file.
